Unforgivable Mistakes
by MichelleAngela
Summary: A vital mistake against his youngest brother causes Leonardo almost incapable of his usual moves. Who's playing big brother now?


_Hello Readers! __MichelleAngela here!_

A/N:_ I have no idea where I got this idea came from, but I shall be grateful and let my muse work her magic. I don't see alot of good Leo/Mikey fics. So, I wrote one of my own._

_I just want to say that I'm not very good at writing Leonardo...so if he wasn't to liking then I'm very sorry. He will also be slightly I just felt like doing a take on my 2nd favorite ninja turtle!_

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles!

* * *

**Unforgivable Mistake**

"No...no!.."

_He was stuck in some sort of trance, completely losing himself in the dancing with his swords. The concentration on his__swift movements sent him into a dream like state of mind. It was almost as if her were floating in mid air, the troubles and __pressures of everyday life lifting a heavy weight on his heart. __The long non stop days of rigorous training in the Dojo after the day at Winter's Tower had proved to help him __heal. _

_Although, his family seemed to be rather worried over his constant addiction. _

_"Enfh!" he plunged a katana forward barely registering the contact it made with something._

_Blood now stained his precious possessions. He paused, frantic echoes crashing against him as he slowly ceased his steps, __realizing that someone had a strong hold on him._

_"Leo..L-Leo - snap outta of it!"_

Leonardo bolted up in bed, breathing heavily from the fright of the terror he had envisioned. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, closing his eyes against the recollection of the vivid nightmare that brought modest tears to his eyes. Taking in a deep shuddering breath, Leonardo slowly swung his legs around to the side of his bed and let his feet drop heavily to the ground.

He stared, unblinking at the ground the gears in his mind turning as he relived that night.

_"I - I - " he was speechless. He could digest what he had done._

_The katanas slipped from his grasp._

_Clannnnng...They clattered with a resounding ring sound that seems never-ending._

_"Mikey..."_

Shaking his head to disrupt the memory, Leonardo had the sudden urge to go to his brother. He hadn't dared to go visit him since the incident for fear that his little brother would reject his presence. Not even the combined efforts of Donatello and Raphael could get him in - he just simply denied it...at least until he was able to muster up the courage to.

Fearless Leader.

It surprised him how he had faced off bravely against every villain in his lifetime so far, but he couldn't even come to terms and face his brother - the youngest brother at that.

_**I won't wake him...I'll just see how he's doing. **_

Quickly, before he changed his mind, Leonardo ducked out of his room and made his way silently to the entrance of Michelangelo's room. The said turtle, to his surprise was wide awake, propped up against the wall, his focus mainly on a sketch pad clutched in his hand as he made quick strokes across the clean paper with a pencil. He seemed remotely content, but the plastered look on the young turtle's face said otherwise as he made a sudden movement with his arm.

Despite how hard he tried, Michelangelo could never hide any sort of emotion from anyone. At the moment, Leonardo could clearly see pain etched right across his features as he paused, flexed and continued on. The orange clad turtle was severely bandaged around his middle with a patch on the right top of his head was slowly staining with blood.

Leonardo could feel the guilt start to burn a hole in his heart at the sight of the damage he had done to his baby brother.

"Leo?"

Caught off guard, Leonardo blinked and looked at Michelangelo, who gazed at him expectantly. He opened his mouth slightly, paused, closed it, and found himself thinking about that same night all over again.

_Blood was trailing on the floor of the Dojo, surrounding the injured turtle. He was whimpering like a pup, his eyes glassing over __with unshed tears. _

_All Leonardo could was watch on, stunned._

_"Leo..."_

_The voice belonged to Michelangelo. It was filled with such pain and grief that Leonardo could feel the emotions rushing against __him like a raging sea caught in a hurricane. _

_"I - I ..." He stuttered again. _

_Abandoning his place, Leonardo lost all thought and control, doing the first thing that seemed to make sense and darted out of the room._

_The last glimpse he saw were the eyes of his fallen brother. Large and Wide brown eyes laced with overwhelming emotions, he couldn't __pick them off. They made a lasting imprint in his mind._

"You had another nightmare about it, didn't you?"

This statement brought Leonardo back from his flashback. He gave his brother a quizzical glance for it seemed his voice didn't want to cooperate with him. He wanted to beat himself over the head for not saying anything. Who was the big brother here?

"I may be a lil' handicapped, bro...but I haven't lost my hearing." He said with a slight chuckle.

Leonardo formed an O with his mouth before he finally was able to speak what he was thinking. "I - Mikey...I - "

Laughing, Michelangelo slowly reached over and turned out his lamplight. "I'm beat - the painkillers are kickin' in." Michelangelo said, wiggling under his sheets.

Something in Leonardo cracked. This was exactly what he had been afraid of...

The rejection.

He could feel it crawling, placing itself right between the space between him and his brother. The darkness that he tried to keep away from found it's way in and wrapped itself tightly around him. Leonardo had never felt such a stab at his heart like this did.

His own kin had turned shell on him. It was just something he could never grasp.

Now he knew exactly what his brothers meant. This is what it must have felt like to them when he never returned from Japan when he was supposed to. They were right too - it didn't feel good.

_CLAP!_

Leonardo jumped, blinking as he found himself face to face with his baby brother. Those large brown eyes he found himself gazing into swirled with sincere concern and obvious confusion. Where was the hate?

"I've been tryin' to get your attention for the past two minutes." Michelangelo told him with a big grin. "Never thought I'd see the day you'd start daydreamin'!"

"I..." Leonardo furrowed his eyes ridges, scratching the back of his head. "You're... - you should hate me. "

"For what?" Michelangelo asked, taking a step back. "Everyone makes mistakes, bro." at this, Leonardo gave him a look. "Okay...well not the type you made, bro, but it was an accident! We all knew you were stuck in train mode for the past two days, I just forgot and decided to run into the Dojo like some wild crazed animal."

"I should have been more aware of my surroundings." Leonardo pressed.

"Fine, you should've." Michelangelo said with a shrug. "But, I shouldn't have ran into the Dojo. We're not supposed to."

"Yeah...but - "

Michelangelo clamped a hand over his mouth before he could speak. "Don't go ruining a brotherly moment here! Could you not see a more fitting ending like that one?"

The older brother rolled his eyes, moving Michelangelo's hand from over his mouth and sighed. "We're square then...but for the record - I'm sorry." A sad smile crossed along Michelangelo's beak. "I forgive you, bro."

Leonardo couldn't describe the escalating emotions that started to build up inside him, which knocked out the rejection that had once been placed there. Though, he had never been close to his youngest brothers like he was with the others, he could feel a special bond starting to form between them.

One that had been there once, then disappeared and thanks to the unforgivable mistake that his brother forgave him for, it was now resurfaced.

"C'mon," Michelangelo said, pulling Leonardo towards the bed. "I'm tired. You can bunk with me tonight, bro...just in case those nightmares come back."

Grinning, Leonardo climbed into the bed with Michelangelo following and quickly cuddling against his plastron. It wasn't long before the young orange clad turtle fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Leonardo grinned, placing a kiss atop his brother's head.

_**The nightmares aren't coming back for a long time, Mike. **_he thought, his eyelids growing heavy and his mind drifting off into dreamland.

* * *

_Hope it wasn't too bad. I tend to critique my own work rather harshly.  
__I love reviews!_

_oh yea...the Title isn't supposed to have an 'S' at the end but I was too lazy._


End file.
